User talk:Dung Dinh Anh
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Randomguy3000 (Talk) 13:33, May 27, 2011 |} |} Please Don't make senseless edits. And Photo Gallery exists, so don't add the Gallery page.--[[User:Randomguy3000|'R'G''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 09:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :"Cacti" is the plural for "cactus" if you know your proper grammar. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 09:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Rawr Sign talk pages with ~~~~. And don't add Vasebreaker and Plants vs. Zombies Wiki categories to pages. The former is used for Vasebreaker pages ONLY and the latter is for things related to the wiki ONLY. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 08:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :As well as other categories. Achievements is for achievements ONLY, not plants. Plants are for plants ONLY, not for achievements. Like putting Potato Mine to "achievements". Is potato mine an achievement? No, but they're related, but a potato mine still isn't an achievement. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 08:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ... Make sure to edit in good faith, or I'll block you again. Pictures Sure. [[Main Page|'''Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 04:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Here we go again Tsk tsk... Don't add the category zombies with fast speed. Clean up after your mess. CLAYGO. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 06:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Sry, iPad doesn't copy/cut-paste correctly [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 05:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Where am I from? Dung Dinh Anh, I have been locked from adding comments to your blog. But I'm from Vietnam, concidentally, that's true.Laptop Zombie 09:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Categoreies Look, the ones you added are irrelevant; for backward-shooting plants, there's multi-directional plants for that, for upgradable plants, there's an upgrade category for those plants' upgrades, and Specific Environment Plants, there's Aquatic Plants for that, and the roof doesn't have to have any because it only has a few plants to categorize, as well as for the graves! [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 09:53, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Categories... Again Look, no more adding categories. Okay? Entirely, unless someone vandalizes it. Just stop STOP. No more. Completely at all. Unless someone vandalizes it. Okay? Answer, please. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 13:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thx Thx, guess I have really got too much time, because now I´m aiming for the "You Are Amazing!!!"-badge, for which I have to edit a whole year in a row...wonder how many points that would get me, because it has a silver square frame, which isn´t listed at all... So, have fun, getting badges! Homeowner 10:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!! Thanks for the message you sended me. Im gonna upload a new image where potato mine can be seen :) so there is an anwer to that message. Thanks for the tip too! PLANTS AND ZOMBIEZZZZZ 22:54, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Its 1 It is ONE. It seems impossible, but when i putted it, it appeared like it :o. zen garden editor how do you use it? thanks. actually i'm bobsnyder jaden yugi yusei not logged in cuz i lazy leave message here. 00:57, August 31, 2011 (UTC) zen garden editor no, i'm asking how it works, because when i used it, i didn't get a gatling pea, instead it was a just a marigold. Repeater Dude is Asian! 23:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Please join my wiki! Please! I have Surprise for you!Cat-a-pult 12:52, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Cat-a-pult! Do you wanna talk to me? Do you wanna talk to me? and Please Don't Smash Me! the last time he's here was on August aka TAM74111 17:05, March 23, 2012 (UTC) The Vietnam Top 4! Let's get more points to get to rank 4! You, me, Hoanganhminh and Tamttg are Vietnamese and we all are in the Top 20! Let's get more and get to rank 4! We will be the Vietnam Top 4! But of course, no spamming for points, please. Sincerely, An Asian 02:54, May 23, 2012 (UTC). Burning Stuff Hey Dung Dinh Anh, I have some burning stuff. Plz check your blog! Super Saiyans Lover 09:04, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Can't Actually only you can add them to the Gallery. Other users can't add even if they REALLY want too. Super Saiyans Lover 09:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) More pics Below the Dancing Zombie there are 4 more pics! Super Saiyans Lover 09:45, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Glitch Master3530 (talk) 13:33, March 14, 2015 (UTC) So, you shut down the game and it didn't work? I think you haven't shut down your '''tablet'. Your "Wrong Picture" Forum Game Hey DAD Vader! :D I just want to say that your "wrong picture" forum game has been one of the most fun games that I have seen in such a long time! I hope you can keep it up for a while! -3primetime3- (talk) 14:19, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Angry Birds 2 --Phanminhnhat (talk) 05:30, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Imacherrybombyay125 (talk) 12:55, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Can you please post the picture on the challenge? P.S. Answer: ****. Imacherrybombyay125 (talk) 14:03, August 11, 2015 (UTC) just edit the pic. Imacherrybombyay125 (talk) 14:07, August 11, 2015 (UTC) How..? Imacherrybombyay125 (talk) 14:21, August 11, 2015 (UTC) sorry, testing my wordbubble. Imacherrybombyay125 (talk) 14:34, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Imacherrybombyay125 (talk) 14:34, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey, do you mind telling me whats wrong with the picture? You don't have to tell me, but I'd appreciate it if you would. Thanks. Imacherrybombyay125 (talk) 09:34, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I see the error. Imacherrybombyay125 (talk) 09:48, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Imacherrybombyay125 (talk) 09:51, August 12, 2015 (UTC) It is not his old avatar. I used google Gargantuar5612 (talk) 12:25, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Angry Birds 2 --Phanminhnhat (talk) 04:30, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Imacherrybombyay125 (talk) 14:16, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Typo